


I Challenge You....

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, hermit challenges, slight injury, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian is back at hermit challenges, but he gets a challenge that he doesn't necessarily know how to do.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 55
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in hermitcraft and Grian was out for an early morning flight. It was calming, the birds were chirping, cats were doing cat things. 

"It's a beautiful day, and I can't stop myself from smiling. Pesky birds, cats, even the sound of my obnoxious bell from my messaging system!" Grian took a moment to realize what he had just said, "Wait.. Bell, MUMBO MESSAGED!" He quickly ran over and read what was inside.

"' _Come to your nether base. It's important.'_ That's frightening." Grian then proceeded to fly out to his nether base and try to find out what Mumbo wanted.

* * *

"Mumbo?" Grian called landing on the edge of one of the towers. "Mumbo!? Come out! You told me to meet you here." Grian walked into the mansion and saw another chest. "Okay.. This is weird."

_Hermit challenges? ;-)_

"Really? He couldn't have just called me over?" Grian turned around as someone fell in front of him dying on impact. "OH MY GOODNESS! Oh.. My heart.. My little aching heart. What just happened? Why is there bamboo on the ground?" Grian walked over the the bamboo.

_You know I like to make things difficult._

_MumboJumbo fell from a high place  
<Xisuma> oof  
<Iskall85> rip  
<Grian> Really?!  
<MumboJumbo> Just go lol  
<Grian> you have issues dude  
<MumboJumbo> Iskall, hermit challenges?  
<Iskall85> Seriously? Now?   
<MumboJumbo> Yes  
<Iskall85> Fine, on my way  
<MumboJumbo> Grian, before you go can you grab my blue shulker box on the top of your thing and bring it to the nether roof?_

Grian looked up and saw a small platform and sighed.

_< Grian> yeah, shouldn't you have put that away?  
<MumboJumbo> uh...  
<Xisuma> should we get a spoon counter again?  
<Iskall85> That would be amusing  
<MumboJumbo> Shut up Iskall XD _

Grian chuckled a small bit as he flew up into the tunnel that's behind his mansion. Climbing up to the roof he was met with Mumbo in front of him.

"Hey Mumbo." Grian greeted smiling at him.

"You ready dude?" Mumbo asked hastily watching as Grian placed down his shulker.

"Yeah, I suppose so." 

"What do you mean 'suppose' Grian? It's hermit challenges!"

"Last time we had hermit challenges between the two of us I ended up having to steal everyone's' front doors." Grian said as they started walking to the nearest nether portal. "I can't believe you made me come all the way to the NETHER to ask about hermit challenges then proceed to scare the life out of me."

"Was it worth it?"

"Dude, you died, I mean.. It might have if you didn't die on impact." 

"Yeah, cause if I didn't die I could have done something different." Mumbo said with a wink.

"You wouldn't dare." Grian said when they approached the hermit challenges arena where Iskall was. 

"What took you lovebirds so long?" Iskall asked when they approached.

"I had to give Mumbo the noob his gear back."

"Oh yeah, he forgot his shulker box. He did the same thing to me." Iskall chuckled, "Let's get this thing rolling shall we? I got leaves to place."

"And probably a Grian to kill later." Grain casually mentioned.

"What do you need more Grian heads?" Mumbo asked slightly nudging his shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyways, hermit challenges. What's going on?"

"We all know the deal with Hermit Challenges, three challenges and a dispenser. I'll do Grian, Iskall can do me and Grian do Iskall." Mumbo said grabbing three sheets of paper.

As Grian was writing out his challenges he came up with the following three for Iskall.

_Build a beautiful structure with diorite_

_Prank someone with noteblocks_

_Do Mumbos' challenge_

He put them in a dispenser and waited for Mumbos' cue to press the buttons. And when they did they read their challenges out one by one.

"Build with diorite?! Oh come on G!" Iskall groaned.

"Hey, I've got 'place an object in a hermits base without them noticing every day until the next challenge day'." Mumbo replied, "What did you get Gri?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh... Prank every hermit. EVERY HERMIT?! Dude Mumbo that's insane!" Grian shouted, "How am I going to prank each hermit before the next challenge day?"

"You'll figure out a way love." Mumbo said, "I'm off. Hermit challenges!" Mumbo flew away before Grian could make any more protests.

"Good luck Grian." Iskall said before flying off.

"Prank every hermit huh? This'll require some thinking.. And probably some Grian heads." He said to himself, lighting a few rockets and flying away, he decided to go to Xisuma so he could get his heads. He laid down a bed, set his spawn and pushed all his things into a chest.

"Xisuma? You here?" Grian called.

"Grian?" Xisuma said walking out from a corner, "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Kill me."

"I'm sorry?"

"I need Grian heads, kill me." 

"Yeah alright."

Ten kills later

"Thank you for your services." Grian said, gathering his stuff and flying away.

_< Xisuma> such an odd child_


	2. Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot in this one and it's short but that's okay.

Immediately following the day after their meeting for hermit challenges, Grian decided he would try to prank Etho first. 

"Ethoslab. I sent over a small slab with his name on it before. How do I start with this...?" Grian thought out loud looking around his base. "He's really into noteblocks... Maybe I could try and rig something like the to put him into a hole of some sort?"

Grian looked around for a small space to put some noteblocks underground. He dug about a six block deep hole and started messing around with the blocks.

Grian started humming the song that he wanted to get into Etho's head. He plugged in the notes and started to go back up to the surface and set up some redstone with the very little knowledge he knew about it. Setting up a 1x1 piston flush door to the best of his ability, once he was done he looked at the thing and set it up to rig with a button.

"So let's pretend I'm Etho. I walk up to this sign, 'Push me for a surprise' I push the button." Grian pushed the button, "Then I fall with the spongebob flute solo being played via noteblocks. Simple yet funny."

He then flew back up to the surface and waited atop a tree for Etho.

A few hours later, it was nightfall and Grain was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Who knew waiting for a ninja to come and trigger a small button would be so BORING." Grian said, "Maybe I can spice this up a little. Does Etho usually wear a helm? Eh whatever."

He then flew into the nearest base for a dragon head and put curse of binding on it, then falling into the pit trap and setting up a dispenser and putting the dragon head inside.

"This'll be interesting." He flew out of the small space and back up to the tree. He waited, and waited, and waited, almost falling asleep at one point when someone grabbed his ankles.

"Huh?"

"Hey love." Mumbo smiled, "How long have you been up in this tree?"

"HOURS. Etho hasn't been back to his base in HOURS."

"You're in luck." Mumbo smiled.

"Why?"

"There's Etho right now." Mumbo said looking down at the ninja with Grian. And to Grians' luck, this time around Etho wasn't wearing his helmet. Etho pressed the button, the spongebob thing played, and a couple minutes later he flew back out and started laughing.

"Was that your original plan?" Mumbo asked.

Grian chuckled as he strapped on his elytra, "The original plan was to just drop him in the hole, the dragon head is an extra bonus. 'Cause I was bored." The two of them flew down to Etho who still hadn't noticed the dragon head on his body.

"Hey Etho!" Grian called out slightly chuckling still.

"Hey Grian. How goes it?" Etho greeted.

"Ah it's alright."

"Were you the one who set up that little prank over there?"

"Yeah..."

"Nice one. That was quite amusing to listen to." Etho said, then looked at Mumbo who was laughing his head off. "What're you laughing at Mumbo?"

"Have you seen what's on your head mate?" Mumbo asked still chuckling.

"What?" Etho asked right as he saw that Grian was laughing as well, he looked in his inventory. "Oh come on! Curse of binding to? Got me good Grian. I'm gonna go take care of this. I'll see you boys around. But first, Grian? How long were you waiting?"

"Almost TEN HOURS. You really take your time getting back here. I'll see you around Etho. One hermit down like... Sixteen to go."

_< Etho> Guys watch out Grian's up to things again  
<Grian> Don't sell me out like that!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm a band kid, it just had to be spongebob.


	3. ZIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of shameless self promotion, I now have a twitter account for my AO3! You can find me at @NightzPhantom
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Team ZIT is apparently up next on my list, so let's see what happens." Grian started talking to himself as he stretched and walked into the bright midmorning light. "Where can I find these fools? Tango is usually down working on Decked Out. I wonder if I could get him, Zed and Impulse all out for a small prank before they prank me."

Grian took out his rockets and flew to the shopping district. He first flew into his barge to find out his profits and what he needs to stock. He brought out his phone and started putting down what he needed to restock again;

_Sand, gravel, dirt, 'did you die boxes', item frames_

He put away his phone when he finished writing down what he needed. 

Looks like I'm going to the hot deserts tomorrow. Grian thought as he started to walk out of the barge and towards the shopping district portal. But he was interrupted by Mumbo throwing himself in front of Grian.

"Hey Grian!" Mumbo greeted.  
"You need to stop scaring me like that dude. You're gonna end up giving me a heart attack."  
"So who's on your list today?"  
"ZIT. And something tells me that it isn't going to be easy trying to get Tango and his 'lackeys' away from Decked Out. I've heard it looks really cool by the way."  
"It really does." Mumbo agreed, patted Grians' shoulder, "Good luck love." He said before he gave Grian a kiss on the cheek and flew away. Grian pulled a hand to his cheek and smiled. 

"Oh Mumbo, when you get pranked you won't know what hit you." Grian smirked walking through the portal and into the hub. Grian decided that he would fly over to Zedaphs base just for the hell of it. He flew to Zeds' portal links and walked through.

  
"Zed?" He called out. "Zed? Impulse? Tango?" Still no response. "Guess no ones here. Well I suppose I could set up a prank here? I mean the three of them are always together." Grian walked around Zeds' base aimlessly for about twenty minutes before reading the sign at the front of the base. 

"'Continue reading this sign as a distraction'? Okay that's weird." Just then the walls rose and about seven baby zombies came out and attacked Grian, he pulled a pro-gamer move and blasted some rockets, but he smacked his head on the ceiling then onto the ground beside the pit.

"Ouch." Grian said as he sat up and rubbing his head with his eyes closed. "That was painful."  
"Hey Grian." A familiar American voice said.  
"Tango?" Grian stuttered as he opened his eyes and saw team ZIT in front of him. "Oh, uh... Hey guys!" He said as Tango helped pull him to his feet.  
"What were you doing here mate?" Zed asked cockily with a giant smile going ear ot ear.  
"Uh...."  
"Huh? I couldn't understand you."   
"I uh..."  
"No matter Grian, we've got plans for you."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Grab him boys." Zed said, Tango and Impulse grabbed Grian and pushed him against the wall.

"Well isn't this a joy? You're here, and in a failed attempt to prank the three of us I think we should call Mumbo." Zed snickered pulling out his communicator.

_< Zedaph> Hey Mumbo_

"Zed no! Please! Come on man! It's just an innocent prank fail!"  
"We know, but we wanna know what Mumbo would say." Tango said, "Considering that you're failing you challenge." Grian let out a small whimper and slallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes widened.

_< MumboJumbo> What's up Zed?_   
_< Zedaph> Oh nothing much, just have your boyfriend all tied up against a wall at the moment_   
_< MumboJumbo> What? Why?_   
_< Iskall85> Kinky_   
_< MumboJumbo> Iskall shut up_   
_< Zedaph> Failed prank attempt_   
_< MumboJumbo> I'll be right over._

* * *

Mumbo popped through Zeds' portal a few minutes later and started laughing.

"Oh come on Mumbo! This isn't funny!" Grain whined.  
"Yeah you're right it's not funny..." Mumbo started, Grian let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "... it's hilarious. How'd you guys catch him n the act?"  
"Invisibility potions." Impulse chuckled. Mumbo laughed as well.  
"Alright then, let him go. Grian I'll add this to your failed total count."  
"But I don't have a failed total count?"  
"You do now, and it's started at 1. See you around, love." Mumbo snickered as he walked away, Tango and Impulse releasing their grip on Grian.

"See ya Grian." Impulse chuckled walking away from the smaller hermit. Grian ran over to Zeds' portal and went into the nether and flew away hastily.

  
"THAT DID NOT GO TO PLAN." He shouted as he flew to the hub. "That couldn't have gone any worse even. I should hang my head in shame for that one. Next time ZIT."

Roughly two days later Grian went back to Zedaphs base with an invisibility potion, he looked around for particle affects and couldn't see any. He stood on Zedaphs little platform and waited.

Two hours later, he was still waiting.

One more hour Team ZIT finally came in and Grian waited until they were all in the square before pressing the button. All three members getting killed almost immediately in their gear. Zedaph re-spawned immediately and ran to his security system. Grian drunk some milk and revealed himself.

_Zedaph was slain by silenced_   
_Tango was slain by silenced_   
_ImpulseSV was slain by silenced_   
_< Xisuma> rip_   
_< Iskall85> Oh dear_   
_< Tango> TRAITOR_   
_< Grian> Got'cha ZIT_   
_< MumboJumbo> Wow three in one_   
_< Bdoubleo100> Just like our boomers job with Ren. Killed all at once._   
_< Cubfan135> Boomers go boom_   
_< ImpulseSV> NOT MY FAULT_

"Hello Zed." Grian snickered.  
"Grian my dear friend. Be a dear and press that button again. Gotta flush these baby zombies back into the system." Grian complied and Zed put all the zombies back into his system.  
"You good Zed? Nothing lost?" Grian asked as he picked up his, Tango and Impulses gear and shoved them into a chest.  
"Doesn't look like it. Thanks."  
"It's the least I could do after getting the three of you killed, but that wouldn't have been an original plan. It just became convinient." Grian said as Tango and Impulse finally walked through the door.  
"Zed what-" Tango started to ask, "Oh." Impulse laughed when he saw Grian.  
"I put all your guys' stuff in a chest so it wouldn't despawn. I'm cruel but I'm not that cruel." Grian said the two thanked him and grabbed their gear.

"Traitor. Using my own system against me." Zedaph joked. Grian just shrugged and flew off before another word was said, stealing Zeds' door as he did so.

_< Zedaph> Grain, did you just take my door?_   
_< Grian> I am not bread, and no... I don't know what you're talking about._


	4. Scar

After Grians' run in with the ZIT team, he decided to go for a more chill approach for a prank. And who better for a small prank than for Scar. He gathered up a few of the Grian heads that he had Xisuma kill him for and realized that ten wasn't going to be enough. Grian sighed and walked over to his anvil with two pieces of paper. Writing; psst kill me on them. Only who to walk up to and ask to kill him for? He hasn't asked BDubs just yet, so he gathered up a couple of chests and shulker boxes and flew to BDubs' place.

  
Once there he set his gear down and looked around for Bdubs, he soon saw him, snuck up behind the small hermit and threw the piece of paper that read 'psst' at him.

"Hi Grian?" BDubs questioned, Grian didn't respond, only throwing another paper at him saying 'kill me'. "Uh okay."

Five beheadings later

_Grian was slain by BdoubleO100_   
_Grian was slain by BdoubleO100_   
_Grian was slain by BdoubleO100_   
_Grian was slain by BdoubleO100_   
_Grian was slain by BdoubleO100_   
_< Grian> Thank you for your services_   
_< MumboJumbo> Why do you keep asking people to kill you_   
_< Grian> I need my head, simple as that._

  
Grian flew away from Bdubs without another word. Grian flew the entire day just to try and get one prank done, gethering materials for grindstones and his fifteen Grian heads. At the end of the day he flew to Scars' snail, Larry. Grian stole Scars' door and looked to see if Scar was asleep of not. Grian found him asleep in a nearby bed not too long after. Grian set up two Grian yeeters by Scars' bed so he'd wake up to that freaky looking thing in the morning. He hung one upside down and the other by his face.

Grian was just hanging out near Scars' base and was about to fall asleep when he heard a tumble onto the ground. He drank an invisibility potion and climbed up the ladder and saw Scar getting up.

"Who put this here!?" He shouted, "Gosh that scared me. Where's Grian? He has to be behind this." Little did Scar know he just walked by Grian and flew to his hobbit hole. "GRIAN?!" Scar called, but Grian wasn't listening to him, he simply placed another Grian thing behind him. Scar yelped as he turned around to face it. "That wasn't there before was it? I think I'm just going crazy." Scar said rubbing his head and flying out of Grians' hobbit home. Luckily for Grian his invisibility potion ran out right when Scar left. He chuckled a little, gathered the Grian head and grindstones and flew away to try and follow Scar. He followed him all the way back to his nether base. Grian drank another invisibility potion and placed down a Grian yeeter in the little hole in the nether that was Scars' starter base and waited as he came back in and froze at the door.

"Okay. What is happening?" Scar asked himself as he pulled out his communicator.

_< GTWScar> does anyone else have random Grian things just popping up everywhere or is it just me?_   
_< Docm77> lol what_   
_< Iskall85> sounds like someone is being followed_   
_< GTWScar> ...._   
_< Grian> huh weird_   
_< GTWScar> Grian? Are you here?_   
_< Grian> ... no_

Scar started chuckling as he saw Grian out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Grian... Your invisibility potion ran out."

"Hey, Scar."  
"How long have you been following me?"  
"All day, and you were oblivious to the fact that it was me the entire time." Grian chuckled, Scar sighed and shook his head in shame. "How'd you like the upside down Grian?" Grian asked.  
"I am not particularly fond of it. It is very freaky." Scar chuckled, "You've had your fun. Shoo fly, before we have Mumbo punish you."  
"You wouldn't dare." Grian intimidated.  
"Try me."  
Grians' eyes widened as he scurried his way out of the nether and back to the over-world.

"This is getting dangerous." Grian chuckled.


	5. Xisuma, Doc, Ren, and Keralis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but okay

_< Xisuma> Ren, Doc, Keralis, Do you guys have time to meet up with me and work on a project?_  
_< Renthedog> yeah dude_  
_< Keralis1> yea shwishwammy_  
_< Docm77> sure X_

Mumbo, Iskall and Grian were all hanging out by Iskalls' massive tree when they saw those messages come up. 

"Well that's convenient." Grian said, "I could get four in one, but now everyone is expecting me."  
"Yeah, they're Grian proofing their bases and districts." Iskall chuckled.  
"That's going to make things more difficult." Grian mumbled.  
"Iskall and I have been keeping track of your pranks and we've been preparing." Mumbo said lightly slugging Grian in the arm.  
"Oh, please. You guys won't know what hit you." Grian said cockily. Mumbo and Iskall exchanged glances and laughed. "What's so funny?" Grian asked.  
"Oh you'll find out. You'll find out love." Mumbo said, Grian groaned a little and flew away.  
"How far do you think he'll get before he realizes this challenge isn't going to end the way he wants it to?" Mumbo asked Iskall.  
"Eh, who knows. He'll probably get to everyone before he get to us."  
"He's in for a treat."

  
Grian flew all the way to where Xisuma and the others were. He saw what they were doing and decided against making a pit trap. It would ruin the mood. Grian looked around and saw chickens. 

"Eh, it's simple but why not. Besides, Poultry Man might as well make a one day appearance."

Grian flew all the way to his base, crafted some leather gear and gathered a chicken head and eggs. He flew all the way back to where Xisuma and the others were and started throwing eggs around.

The four looked around wildly trying to figure out where they were coming from. They looked up to the sky and saw Gri- Poultry Man flying over.

_< Xisuma> I thought poultry man was last season?_  
_< MumboJumbo> Are you serious?_  
_< Iskall85> Did you guys get chickened?_  
_< Docm77> Yeah we did, where is Grian?_  
_< Grian> IT WASN'T ME_  
_< Grian> IT WAS THE MAN IN THE CHICKEN COSTUME_  
_< Keralis1> right okay_  
_< Renthedog> for crying out loud G_  
_< GTWScar> Is Grian throwing eggs at people again?_  
_< Grian> -.-_  
_< Xisuma> You want to clean this up?_  
_< Grian> Poultry man will help clean it up I'm sure_  
_< Keralis1> -~- _  
_< Grian> >.> _  
_< Xisuma> Grian_  
_< Grian> yes_  
_< Xisuma> we'll consider ourselves pranked if you clean up your chickens_  
_< Grian> They aren't mine but ok_

  
After a while of cleaning up the chicken mess, Xisuma vowed revenge. But a nice revenge, Grian didn't break anything with the chickens, which was good. Picking up the remains he then flew away hastily before Xisuma could make more accusations.


	6. Everyone but Mumbo and Iskall

"This is taking absolutely forever." Grian groaned, "The next challenge day is in three days. How can I get the rest of the hermits?" Grian thought for a second then figured out what he'll do.

"I'm gonna rig the barge." 

Soon enough other hermits could see Grian flying around and doing other things. They decided not to question it as of that moment but Grian was working literally all day rigging the barge.

  
That night before he went to bed he was getting messages in the chat.

_BdoubleO100 fell from a high place_

"Oh no... I think he missed the slime blocks." Grian muttered, taking out his elytra again and flying to the shopping district.

_< Xisuma> rip_   
_< Keralis1> oh no_   
_< GTWScar> you need help BDubs?_   
_< BdoubleO100> Grian, what happened to your barge?_   
_< Grian> what?_   
_< xBCrafted> Yeah, I went in earlier and got thrown into a pit trap of some sort_   
_< iJevin> Same_   
_< Grian> someone rigged my barge?_   
_< zombieCleo> Apparently mate_   
_< Falsesymmetry> wait, i think he just got the entire server_   
_< MumboJumbo> Everyone except Iskall and I apparently_   
_< Iskall85> Hermit challengeeeeeeeeeeeees!_   
_< MumboJumbo> Shush Iskall_   
_< Iskall85> I don't wanna :(_   
_< Grian> I swear every other time we talk you sound drunk dude._   
_< Grian> Dubs, I'm coming to help you grab your gear_   
_< BdoubleO100> thanks, I'm all the way back on spawn island_   
_< Xisuma> oof_   
_< Docm77> rip_

  
As Grian flew over to the barge, he started chuckling, forgetting that he put a small trap by the enterance way and falling down to the bottom and falling hard. Dying on impact.

_Grian fell from a high place_   
_< Grian> FOR GOODNESS SAKE_   
_< Xisuma> hah karma_   
_< BdoubleO100> lol_   
_< MumboJumbo> Did you just fall for your own trap?_   
_< Grian> ... no_   
_< Iskall85> OMEGALUL_   
_< Cubfan135> This is what we call karma_   
_< Grian> you guys are the absolute worst_   
_< GTWScar> you love us though_   
_< Grian> -.-_

Grian flew over back to the shopping district with his spare elytra where BDubs was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"And what was this trip for?" He asked.  
"Hermit challenges." Grian muttered, opening the hatch and going down and grabbing his gear with BDubs. 

Roughly ten minutes of grabbing their stuff and Grian fixing the holes and small traps, Xisuma popped on by.

"So..." He started, "Karmas' a butt isn't it Grian?"  
"I don't wanna hear it." Grian chuckled, "This is the most annoying thing ever."  
"Not as annoying as your chickens. I think I'm still killing some." Xiusma laughed.   
"Let's just consider the server pranked. I still have to go after Mumbo and Iskall." Grian groaned.  
"Good luck with that." Xisuma said flying away hastily. Grian rolled his eyes as he watched the admin fly.

"This is getting to be a LONG challenge."


	7. Treachery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what I was thinking with this chapter.

CHALLENGE DAY HAS ARRIVED! But Grian doesn't know that yet, over the past couple of days he's managed to rig the hermit challenges arena. It was a chill crisp morning on hermitcraft, the jungle was quite colder than it's normal hot and humid weather. Grian was just relaxing searching through a couple of chests when he heard screaming from above him.

"Who is that?" Grian asked himself as two figures came into his view. "Oh no. AH-" Grian screamed as Mumbo and Iskall tackled him to the ground.

"HERMIT CHALLENGES!" The two nuts shouted.

"Ow. Can't you two be normal for once? We have a message system Mumbo." Grian said his voice straining a little, "Can you please get off my chest? It's getting hard to breathe."

"Oops, sorry Grian." Mumbo said helping Grian stand. As Grian was finally stood up he brushed the dirt and grass off his sweater. Iskall cleared his throat.

"Hermit challenges?" He said cockily. Grian chuckled a little, "Hermit challenges."

* * *

As the three entered the hermit challenges arena Mumbo and Iskall decided too early that Grian didn't complete his challenge. 

"Grian, you've had three weeks to prank every hermit..." Iskall started.

"And you forgot me and Iskall." Mumbo finished.

"Really? Press a button and find out." Grian smirked. Mumbo and Iskall pushed a few buttons and the floor collapsed under all three of them. Grian activated his elytra and glided down carefully, Mumbo and Iskall falling on their butts.

"GG Grian." Iskall said, "You got us. Including yourself."

"This wasn't me." Grian muttered, "My original plan was to just splash a few lingering potions on you two. I didn't rig the platform to collapse." 

"Then who did?" Mumbo asked standing up with Iskall.

"That would be us boys." A way too familiar voice said. Grian, Mumbo and Iskall all turned around hastily.

"Xisuma?" Mumbo asked, "What're you doing here man?"

"Revenge." He said calmly as Doc and Ren walked into the small-ish room. Grian took a step back nervously. 

"What kind of revenge?" Iskall smirked.

"ISKALL!" Grian and Mumbo yelled, but quickly turned their attention back to Xisuma when he started walking towards them with Doc and Ren.

_Oh void... I'm so dead._ Grian thought as he saw Doc basically eye him down. Ren was eyeing Mumbo, and Xisuma eyeing Iskall. Grian kept taking nervous steps backwards until he hit the wall, he quickly looked over his shoulder then back to Doc as he slammed one of his fists above Grians' shoulder causing the smaller hermit to yelp. "D-Doc, it wasn't my fault. It was all Iskall and Mumbos' ideas." Grian stammered, Doc just let out a very frightening chuckle. 

"I know, but since it was a combined effort. All three of you get the punishment." Doc growled lowly by his ear. Grian let out a small frightened and confused whimper as Doc moved his other hand to the opposite side of his head. Grians' breath hitched as he did so. His eyes quickly turned back to Doc, his cybernetic eye seeming more menacing than before. Grian swallowed the lump in his throat, but immediately following the potions that were meant for Iskall and Mumbo cam splashing down on all six of the hermits. Grian yelped as he felt an immediate spark of pain through his body, he got out a rocket and flew above Doc and behind him, rolling on the ground somewhat unharmed. 

"Okay, I didn't put any harming potions in that batch what did you guys do?" Grian asked quickly, slowly getting up. Doc walked beside him and pulled him to his feet. "Doc please let me go?" Grian semi-begged. Doc just smirked and let out a frightening chuckle. Grian visibly shrunk down as Docs' grip on his hands grew tighter. "What even activated the potions?" Grian finally asked as his thoughts came rushing back to him.

"Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango are all up above at the top of the hole. They were sat atop the trees with invisibility potions." Doc muttered, Grian looked over Docs' shoulder for a brief second and saw Iskall fighting Xisuma, Mumbo was just talking with Ren, then there was just Doc basically towering over Grian with no intent to harm him.

"Okay.. Then what do you want?" Grian asked, fear prominent in his voice when he realized he couldn't squirm out of Docs' grasp. 

"A simple IOU and we'll call your debt paid. For now." Doc mumbled.

"O-Okay. Fine, I'll give you an IOU but don't try and kill me."

"I make zero promises." Doc said releasing his grip on Grian and looking over to the others who were still semi fighting. Iskall popped apparently, Xisuma and Mumbo managed to pop and it was just Grian, Doc and Ren.

"So I assume you've made our little deal Doc?" Ren asked walking over to the two hermits.

"Deal is made." Doc said, Grians' eyes widened at the endless possibilities that Doc could do with that IOU note. Those were dangerous on this server. Grian nervously rubbed the side of his shoulder. "Come on Grian. Let's get that note situated shall we?" 

"I-uh.. Y-yeah." Grian stuttered, he took out a few rockets and followed Doc and Ren out of the hole.

* * *

Doc and Ren were talking in a different room while Grian was preparing the IOU note. Once he was done he walked into the room and handed Doc the note.

"You'll be seeing this soon my friend." Doc and Ren said flying out of Grians' hobbit hole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Grian has a slight panic attack here, skip passed the first chat logs if you don't want to read that. You have been warned.

Grian was waiting anxiously all day after his encounter with Doc, Ren and Xisuma. He was working outside his mansion and reorganizing the chest monster outside. When he heard rockets exploding he looked up and there was a paper in front of him. As he watched the hermit fly away he grabbed the paper in front of him.

"Seriously? I just got rid of this thing yesterday.. I hope he doesn't murder me." Grian groaned as he flew over to Docs' base.

Doc of coarse was waiting for him.

"Hello, Grian." The creeper greeted.  
"Hey Doc. So, you've summoned me by dropping THIS in front of me." Grian said throwing the paper in front of him.  
"Yeah, I'm in need of your... explosive, services." Doc smirked. Grian tensed up a little.  
"Uh.. Right okay. IOU's are dangerous, what do you need?" Grian asked, Doc walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"A prank. On Ren." Doc growled near his ear. Grian felt a shiver go down his spine as he talked.  
"Wh-What did you have in mind?" Grian stuttered.  
"Follow me." Doc said walking into the half mansion on his side, Grian reluctantly followed him over.

"I know about your little prank challenge. Now you're going to help me. I've set up a pit trap with two withers..." Doc started.  
"TWO WITHERS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Grian shouted.  
"Absolutely. Right now they're not spawned, so basically, when he falls on one of these pressure plates, he'll trigger one of the pistons that'll spawn one wither."  
"If you're ultimate goal is to kill him, that I think that'll do it. So where does my 'explosive services' come in to play?" Grian asked.  
"Basically, all I'm gonna need you to do is set up like half a stack of TNT down there." Doc chuckled.  
"Basically you want me to be your guinea pig and I might die from this?" Grian said.  
"IOU Grian."  
Grian sighed, "Right." He walked over to a nearby ender chest and pulled out one of his empty shulker boxes and dumped everything but his elytra, half a stack of TNT and rockets inside. Grian groaned as he jumped down the hole, taking seven hearts of damage as he hit the ground. As Grian started putting in the TNT the hole started getting darker.

"Doc?" Grian called up. Doc didn't answer him. "DOC?!" He called again, panic slightly in his voice. He opened the chats quickly;

_< Grian> Doc, why did you close the thing?!_   
_< Docm77> Have fun with the withers_   
_< Grian> WHAT_   
_< Grian> I have no tools, dude let me out!_   
_< MumboJumbo> Did Doc trap you?_   
_< Grian> YES AND IT ISN'T FUNNY_   
_< Docm77> He's helped with his own prank_   
_< Grian> Dude, come on, this isn't funny, let me out_   
_< Iskall85> Doc he sounds very distressed, let him out_   
_< MumboJumbo> Doc...?_   
_< Xisuma> Doc, where are you_   
_< Grian> last I knew he was in his base, half a mansion. I'm stuck in this hole with two unspawned withers and half a stack of TNT that's rigged to blow if I step on another pressure plate_   
_< Grian> help_   
_< Docm77> >:-)_   
_< Grian> DOC SERIOUSLY, LET ME OUT_   
_< Grian> this isn't funny anymore_

  
A few minutes passed and no one has answered the chat.

_< Grian> Guys?!_   
_Docm77 was slain by Iskall85 using Iskallibur #2_   
_< Grian> Iskall... Can you let me out?_   
_< Xisuma> What kind of hole are you in?_   
_< Grian> It looks kinda like Obsidian? Who's with you?_   
_< Xisuma> it's me, Iskall, and Mumbo. Are you okay?_   
_< Grian> slight panic attack but i'm okay regardless... I'll turn on my name tag so that you can see where I'm at._

And with that Grian turned on his tag and he soon saw Mumbo, Iskall and Xisuma break open one block and Grian rocketed quickly out of the hole, crashing into the ceiling a little then falling onto the floor. The three hermits went straight over to him.

"Grian, are you okay?" Mumbo asked, as Grian caught his breath.  
"I... I'm okay.. Thanks.." Grian muttered between breaths.  
"That was cruel. Even for Doc." Iskall said. Grian let the fright and panic die down before trying to stand up again. As he stood up he lost his footing a little.   
"Easy there Grian. You hit your head pretty hard." Xisuma said as he helped Grian stand properly. Grian groaned as his dizziness faded. "Mumbo, take him back to his or your base, let him rest."

  
A few hours later as Grian was resting there in Mumbos' base watching him work on his massive storage system, when something peculiar went off in the chat.

_Renthedog was slain by wither_   
_< Docm77> ha_   
_Docm77 was slain by wither_   
_< Renthedog> ha_   
_< Grian> KARMA_   
_< Docm77> shut up gremlin_   
_< Grian> you deserved that after what you put me through_   
_< Docm77> -.-_   
_< Iskall85> it's true_   
_< Xisuma> so how many rogue withers do we have?_   
_< Docm77> one_   
_Docm77 was slain my wither_   
_< Docm77> never mind, there's two_   
_< BdoubleO100> You idiot_   
_< Docm77> I don't see you helping_   
_< BdoubleO100> I'm in the shopping district with Tango and Impulse back off Doc_   
_< Tango> do you need some.... explosive services_   
_< Docm77> no_   
_Docm77 withered away_   
_< Docm77> someone help me kill these things_   
_< Renthedog> I'm not sure if I should_   
_< Tango> We'll help, but we can't justify the safety of your bases_   
_< Docm77> It's already half destroyed_

  
"That's unfortunate." Mumbo chuckled walking over to Grian. "How're you feeling?"  
"Better, thanks for taking care of me." Grian said with a smile.  
"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to assume they threw the challenge papers into the fire


End file.
